logos2fandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Pictures/Others
Walt Disney Productions 1937–1984 Tumblr_mjmfjyVAsM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Seal Island'' (1948) disney-cartoon51.JPG|1951 variation disney-truelife.JPG|''True Life Adventures'' Tumblr_n95cm6wvGP1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' (1952) Image_waterbirds_02.jpg|''Water Birds'' (1952) Tumblr_mowuvoY0lJ1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Prowlers of the Everglades'' (1953) disney1959.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (1959) GW169H127-13.jpg|''Noah's Ark'' (1959) Tumblr_mowv86haqo1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Mysteries of the Deep'' (1959) The Litterbug 1.jpg|''The Litterbug'' (1961) wwocdispresentslogo.jpg|''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (TV series, 1961-1969) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-09h27m49s214.png|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) IMG_5316.jpg|''The Hunting Instinct'' (1961) Tumblr meix1ghoup1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|''Moon Pilot'' (1962) Tumblr me13dww1321qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''Bon Voyage!'' (1962) Tumblr_n7eevrUFeO1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Escapade in Florence'' (1962) Tumblr m5wj4x3qCK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|''The Monkey's Uncle'' (1965) Walt_Disney_Presents_(A_Country_Coyote_Goes_Hollywood_Variant).png|''A Country Coyote Goes Hollywood'' (1965) disneyopen1967.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) Tumblr m9tc8mtTeh1qhcrb0o1 500.gif|''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' (1967) Walt Disney Pictures (first era) 1983–2012 vlcsnap-2013-12-07-22h00m24s181.png|''Cool Runnings'' trailer (1993) 1985–2006 1985–1990 GW181H130WDP.png Disney1985.jpg walt disney pictures 1985-1989(VHS print) - 1988.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 1988(CINEMASCOPE)(VHS PRINT)-.jpg WDP1985.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) Walt Disney Pictures 1985-1989 (4;3)(VHS PRINT) - Journey Of Natty Gan.jpg|''The Journey Of Natty Gann'' (1985) Walt_Disney_Pictures_One_Magic_Christmas.png|''One Magic Christmas'' (1985) -LZZyOIAODUm9hOgwq9RDg10566.jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) Disney_'Flight_of_the_Navigator'_Opening.png|''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-11-21-05h01m52s116.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 1987 reissue) Disney_'Return_to_Snowy_River'_Opening.png|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) walt disney pictures 1985-1989(VHS print) - 1988.jpg|''Oliver & Company'' (1988) ScoMZv3Yq1lxyKnyVmhb4g159960.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-04-13-06h52m00s116.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) Disney_'Honey,_I_Shrunk_the_Kids'_Opening_(2017_Reissue).png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989, 2017 reissue) Disney_'Cheetah'_Opening.png|''Cheetah'' (1989) walt disney pictures 1985 (TV) 1.jpg|Roger Rabbit short #1; Tummy Trouble (1989) walt disney pictures 1985 (VHS print) - Peter Pan 1953.jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 1989 reissue) Walt Disney Pictures 1988(Academy ratio)(VHS PRINT)-.jpg 1990–2006 Variations Disney_'I'll_Be_Home_for_Christmas'_Opening.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Disney_'I'll_Be_Home_for_Christmas'_Opening_(2018_Reissue).png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998, 2018 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Tarzan_(1999)_).png|''Tarzan'' (1999) GW426H240-1.jpg|''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Fantasia_2000_(1999)).jpg|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) GW433H244.jpg|''Recess: School's Out!'' (2001) Atlantis: The Lost Empire.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) Lilo_&_Stitch_B.png|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002, A) Walt_Disney_Pictures_UFO.gif|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002, B) Disney 'A Very Merry Pooh Year' Opening.png|''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) pixiedust.jpg|''Return to Never Land'' (2002) Disney Logo (Snow Variant).JPEG|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) GW346H258-1.jpg|''Snow Dogs'' (2002) Disney_'Snow_Dogs'_Opening.png|''Snow Dogs'' (2002, HD) Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) PINKISHWHITISH.jpg|''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) GW435H246.jpg|''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003) TheLizzieMcGureMovieWDPLogoVariantion.jpg|''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) GW476H268.jpg|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) 14 home on the range.jpg|''Home on the Range'' (2004) Tumblr_nuwq6mijc91qhcrb0o1_500.gif|''Lorenzo'' (2004) Disney_'Mickey's_Twice_Upon_a_Christmas'_Opening.png|''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Walt_Disney_Pictures.exe.png|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005, A) Waltdisneypictures.exebug.gif|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005, B) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h13m09s81.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) GW444H244DOGHOUZE.jpg|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) BBII.png|''Brother Bear II'' (2006) BambiII.png|''Bambi II'' (2006) ScreenHunter 35 Dec. 27 19.46.jpg|''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) 2000–2006 dLTQZYbMdz4KAv3rwGaSJg45047.jpg Walt_Disney_Pictures_Logo(Dinosaur).png|''Dinosaur'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h21m56s144.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) Screenshot 2015-08-08-06-38-00.png|''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) Walt Disney Pictures flashlight.png|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2002 reissue) METALLICORANG.png|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2002, 2003 reissue) WDPBB.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) Walt Disney Pictures National Treasure.png|''National Treasure'' (2004) Eight Below (2006, Opening).png|''Eight Below'' (2006) (HD release) Variations GW509H291232434.jpg|''The Wild'' (2006) waltdisney_23.jpg 1995–2007 (Pixar Edition) Walt Disney Pictures 1995.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 1995 Fullscreen.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-11-30-19h44m18s199.png|''Toy Story'' (VHS, 1995) Walt Disney Pictures Toy Story.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-02h23m40s117.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, B) Disney_PIXAR_1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) WDPIXAR.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h00m11s072.png|''Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car'' (2002) Walt Disney Pictures Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h18m34s026.png|''Jack-Jack Attack'' (2005) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|''Cars'' (2006) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Cars: Mater and the Ghostlight'' (2006) Disney_PIXAR_(2004-2007).png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) vlcsnap-2016-02-13-00h13m02s608.png|''Your Friend the Rat'' (2007) 2006–2012 Variations The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause disney logo.jpeg|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg|''Enchanted'' (2007) Disney_presto_logo.png|''Presto'' (2008) GW518H213.jpeg|''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) GW519H213.jpg|''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) GW464H229.jpg|''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) pOWEROUTAGE.jpg|''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) Alice In Wonderland (2010).png|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) WDPTHEGRID.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) ANNOYINGRED.png|''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) SCRAP.jpg|''Prom'' (2011) Screenshot (116).png|''Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) WinnieTP.jpg|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) Disney 2007-2015 DisneyOpenMatte2.png|Full open matte Walt Disney Pictures 2006 Bylineless Alternate.png|Version with no text at all. DisneyOpenMatte1.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h54m42s240.png|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009 reissue) BraveBluray.png|''Brave'' (2012) WDP2012.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) CindyBluray.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2012 reissue) Disney_(2012).png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Monsters_Inc.Disneylogo.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) PPbluray.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2013 reissue) The Blue Umbrella (2013).png|''The Blue Umbrella'' (2013) Monsters University (2013).png|''Monsters University'' (2013) Disney_(2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) Super Buddies (2013).png|''Super Buddies'' (2013) The Little Mermaid.PNG|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) 41759.png|''Frozen'' (2013) Planes_fr.png|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) Disney Hercules.jpg|''Hercules'' (1997, 2014 reissue) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Walt Disney Pictures Muppets Most Wanted.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) logo disney 3d.png|''McFarland, USA'' (2015) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Aladdin 1992 2015 reissue.PNG|''Aladdin'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disney_(2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) vlcsnap-2013-11-16-01h57m26s100.png|''Space Buddies'' (2009) Screenshot (114).png|''John Carter'' (2012) GW439H235.jpg|''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) Oz the Great And Powerful (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) Disney Logo (Lone Ranger).png|''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h55m56s163.png|''Planes'' (2013) maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Maleficent'' (2014) into-the-woods-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(Million_Dollar_Arm_variant).png|''Million Dollar Arm'' (2014) cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|''Cinderella'' (2015) DISNEY_logo.PNG.jpg|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Walt Disney Pictures (second era) 2016-present NOTE: The logo remains the same as the current logo. Variations Walt_Disney_Pictures_(The_Finest_Hours_variant).png|''The Finest Hours'' (2016) jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Tapestry.png|''Moana: Gone Fishing'' (2017) BATB2017.png|''Beauty And The Beast'' (2017) PotC, Dead Men Tell No Tales.png|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) Disney A Wrinkle in Time.png|''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2018) Vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h00m07s747.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018) DISNEY LOGO CHRISTOPHER ROBIN Variant.png|''Christopher Robin'' (2018) In-Credit Variations Walt Disney Pictures (1985–2011, 2016-present) The Great Mouse Detective trailer variant (1986).jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' poster (1986) Toy Story trailer variant (1995).jpg|''Toy Story'' poster (1995) img312.jpg|''Remember the Titans'' (DVD, 2000) img315.jpg|''The Wild'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2006, 2008 reissue) img308.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (DVD, 1993, 2008 reissue) Disney (2002-2003, 2011–2015) img324.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Grammar Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1995 reissue) Multiplication rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Multiplication Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) Grammar rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Grammar Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) America rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: America Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) Science rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Science Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1997 reissue) Money Rock.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Money Rock'' (VHS, 1973, 1998 reissue) Belle's_Magical_World_"Disney_Presents".jpg|''Belle's Magical World'' (1998) 4ec8052047fd0_230787n.jpg|''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (1999) Madeline_Lost_in_Paris_1999_DVD_Cover.jpg|''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' print ad (1999) Schoolhouse Rock VHS.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Special 30th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS, 1973, 2002 reissue) Schoolhouse Rock DVD.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Special 30th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD, 1973, 2002 reissue) Darkwing_Duck_DVD_DISNEY.jpg| Darkwing Duck (DVD, 1991-1992, 2006 reissue) Schoolhouse Rock! Election Collection DVD.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock: Election Collection'' (DVD, 1973, 2008 reissue) Schoolhouse Rock Earth.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth'' (DVD, 2009) Schoolhouse rock earth classroom edition.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth'' (DVD, 2009, classroom edition) SchoolhouseRock Earth.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth'' (DVD, 2009, early version) Shake_It_Up_DISNEY.png|''Shake It Up'' (2010-2013) File:Disney_Princess_Stckers_(Disney_Presents).png|''Disney Princess Stickers'' (20??) Print Variations Walt Disney Pictures (1985–2011, 2016-present) Disney (1995, 2002–2003, 2011–2015) img324.jpg|Schoolhouse Rock!: Grammar Rock (VHS, 1973, 1995 reissue) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Other logos